Little Wonders
by CheshireCat85
Summary: AU! In either past or future, it is the time when magic folk aren’t allowed to mingle with muggles. So when muggle Hermione Granger and wizard Harry Potter fall in love, there are consequences. A classic tale wherein one must give something up for love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My crack at an H/Hr story.**

Chapter One: Meeting

Harry Potter sighed as he looked out the window of his flat he shared with his best friend, Ron Weasley. It was yet another dreary day in the wizarding world with heavy rain pouring down and lightning lighting up the gray sky.

The wizarding world looked depressing even though Voldemort had been defeated when Harry was still at the tender age of seventeen. Ron was stuffing his face with cookies his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, had baked. Of course, Harry was still single. He couldn't find a solitary girl who didn't goggle at him like he was some extinct dinosaur or one who didn't treat him like some prize trophy.

Suddenly, an idea lit up in his head. "Hey Ron," Harry said, entering the kitchen. "How about we get out of here?"

"Huh?" Ron asked, his face full with cookies.

Harry grimaced at his flat mate. "Let's get out of here. You know, let's go around muggle London. No one will even know who we are."

"I don't know. Where will we go? And how on earth are we supposed to leave here?" He asked, wiping at his mouth with his sweater sleeve.

"We could go out through the Leaky Cauldron. I got inside to Diagon Alley when we were in our third year. I'm guessing we can go out the same way I went in."

"Well, we _could_ do that and all, but I promised to meet up with Luna earlier."

Harry checked his watch. (Despite the fact that he lived in the wizarding world, he still kept some muggle things, much to Arthur Weasley's delight.) It read two thirty-three. "What time did you say you'd meet her?"

"Around three. I should start getting ready. You know she runs the Quibbler, right?" He asked, leaving the kitchen and going into his bedroom.

"Yes, Ron," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "You've told me that for the past few months."

"Right, right. Maybe we can head out tomorrow?" He suggested, poking his head out of the room.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll head out by myself. Maybe I'll check out the London Eye."

"Whatever, mate. So, I'll see you later then." He said.

Harry nodded and slipped his jacket on. It wasn't before long when he was finally in muggle London, taking his sweet time.

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed as she ran out of her flat. It was nearing three already. She promised her mother that she'd go to the London Eye with her. Although she lived with her mother until eighteen, she still met up with her and it was only recently did she find out that in all their lives of staying on London, neither of them had been to the London Eye. Her mother had immediately arranged to meet her at the entrance at three.

Hermione's father had died when she was thirteen. Of course, she and her mother had gotten over it. Despite the years, her mother was still a pretty woman. She never went on dates, believing that she didn't need anyone. She was a widow living by herself. Hermione often spent time with her on weekends, since the rest of the days would be occupied by her schooldays at her university, the London Metropolitan University. She was currently taking a course in education. She was only in her second year.

She pulled out her mobile phone. Three text messages were all from her mother. Two of which were asking where she was. The last one was saying just to meet her at the London Eye at three.

_I have got to stop leaving this thing on silent all the time; _Hermione thought as she paid for the entrance and flipped her phone close.

All of a sudden, her phone rang. (Yes, she managed to put it on the general profile.) The screen on the front read "Mum". She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Hermione! You've finally answered!" Her mother's voice rang, jovially.

"Hello, mum. Where are you? I'm already in the line. I think we'll either be in pairs of groups of three. Not a lot of people are coming today." Hermione observed, looking ahead.

"I see. Well, I see the top of your head. I don't think we'll be in the same group, dear."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." Hermione sounded sincere. She _was_ rather disappointed. Hermione was never one to stay with a couple of strangers. Even in school, she kept to herself. Hermione was dreadfully shy. She didn't have any friends. She only had one friend, but she was in a different class.

"It's alright, Hermione. Don't worry about it, honestly. And I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Alright, I've got to go, mum. I think I'm going to be with just one person." Hermione said, climbing into the huge passenger car.

"I'll see you soon, Hermione." Hermione bid, then the line went dead.

Hermione flipped her phone close and sighed. The other passenger was staring out the window, while Hermione sat on the seat. She felt her heart pound loudly. She was never good with unfamiliar persons. He was standing by the window, the elbow of right arm resting against the railing of the window and his hand to his chin. His other arm was resting fully on the railing. He was dressed, like he was going to attend a funeral, in all black. His pants were slightly lighter than his jacket. He was wearing trainers, which were white with black highlights. His hair was black as well and incredibly messy.

Hermione stood on shaky legs and approached the opposite side of the passenger car, clutching the railing tightly. Another reason Hermione had hoped her mother would be with her was because of Hermione's great fear of heights. She looked over the familiar sights of her home. She recognized her university from afar and the Houses of Parliament and the Tower of London. She managed to see the famous London Bridge and the busy Piccadilly Circus. She smiled, remembering the earlier years of her life when her father would lead her through the crowded streets.

Unexpectedly, the Ferris wheel came to an abrupt stop. Hermione toppled forward and hit her head on the glass, falling backwards onto the floor. "Ow." She murmured, rubbing the damaged spot on the side of the top of her forehead.

"Are you alright?" A deep, tenor voice asked from right behind her.

"Oh! Yes, I'm quite fine." She stumbled over her words, nervously and avoiding his worried gaze. "Just a tad bit of bruised skin on my head. Nothing's wrong, really."

She was babbling now: a sure sign of nervousness from her. She stood up shakily, only to fall back on the ground. Her foot had fallen asleep, rather quickly at that. "I'll help you." The man suggested, taking her clammy hand.

"Really, there's no need. My foot's just asleep. And I'm quite comfortable here on the ground." Hermione replied, pulling her foot from under her. She straightened her legs in front of her and bent them so they looked like an upside down "V".

"I'll join you then. A passenger car is no use with only two people who aren't talking." He said, sitting in the same position she was in except resting his folded arms on top of his knees.

"To all passengers," A voice coming from the speakers said. "The Ferris wheel has been momentarily stopped for technical difficulties. The machine has suddenly stopped working and will be fixed in about half an hour or less. Please remain calm."

Hermione sighed. Just what she needed, half an hour or less trapped with a complete stranger in a Ferris wheel. It didn't help that she was at the top as well.

"Looks like we'll be trapped in here for a while." The black haired man beside her said, quietly.

"Looks like," Hermione agreed, sighing.

"I guess I should introduce myself. Harry Potter." He said, extending his hand.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure." She replied, shaking his lengthened hand.

There was a short, tense silence, then Harry spoke, "Is this your first time on the London Eye?"

"Oh, yes. I've lived here all my life and I haven't even been here. My mother suggested we come here." Hermione replied, feeling a bit at ease with him.

"Where is your mother?" He asked as they both stared out of the large glass windows.

"She's in a different car. She came later than I did on accident. I was led into a different car." Hermione answered.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione's mobile rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. It read "Mum" on it.

"Excuse me." She said to Harry then she flipped her phone open.

"Mum?" She asked, softly.

"Hermione! Oh, thank goodness you've answered. Are you well? I mean, you're alone with a stranger and on one of the highest Ferris wheels of the world!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Mum, I'm fine. Honestly, I'm not a child anymore. I've quite grown-up since then." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. But your have fears of a child. I mean, fearing strangers and heights! These are all irrational!"

"Goodbye, mum. I'll see you in half an hour." She closed her phone in mid-rant and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if my mum's ever seen me now. She treats me like I'm still ten. But they're mothers. They'll never stop worrying." Hermione said, laughing.

"I've never really experienced with all the worrying from mums. My, um, my parents died in a car crash." He replied, nervously.

"I'm so sorry. Truly. I never meant to imply anything. It's just that—"

"It's alright really. You shouldn't know everything." He said, unnoticeably scooting closer to her.

"Most people who know wouldn't say that." She chuckled.

"Why? Know-it-all, are you?" He teased, grinning.

"Just a bit. I take my studies quite seriously at the university."

"If I may know, what university are you going to?" Harry didn't quite know anything about London and he was more than ready to know about his country.

"I'm going to the London Metropolitan University. I'm plan on becoming a teacher."

"I see."

"What's your course?"

"Oh, I'm not in a university. I've already got a job. I'm sort of like a part-time… thing."

"Thing? I've never heard of that kind of job."

Harry nudged her shoulder with his playfully, now sitting right beside her. "I meant that I work in the law department."

"A cop?"

"Well, sort of. Not really."

"I see. That's quite interesting."

"Well, it's only part-time."

"Still. It's quite honorable that you risk your life. I think you're very brave to choose such a profession."

"That's the first time I've heard someone actually tell me that. It makes my job a lot worth doing now."

Hermione turned to look at him. "Surely some people must thank you."

"Yeah, well, not a lot call me brave."

Harry gave her a grateful smile and she returned it. Then the Ferris wheel started moving again. They remained on the floor.

"We've got fifteen minutes left." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Might as well appreciate the time we have left together." Harry whispered, mostly to himself. Before either of them could figure out what he meant, the speaker crackled and a voice spoke telling them they were back on track.

In mere moments, they were going off the passenger car.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon?" Harry asked, wondering slightly at why he said that.

"Sure." Hermione replied, with ease.

"We can meet again. Maybe here at around mid-afternoon?" He asked, eagerly.

"Of course. I'd love to meet with you again."

"So, I'll see you?"

"See you."

Harry smiled at bid goodbye to the pretty girl before taking off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry's retreating figure and smiled. He was a nice man. Not many people nowadays would behave like Harry did back on the giant Ferris wheel.

"Who was that?" Her mother's voice sang out, curiously from behind her.

Hermione spun around and faced her mother. "Mum! I didn't know you were here! I mean, I knew you were here but I mean here as in right behind me." Hermione blathered.

"I see. Who was that young man you were talking to?" Her mother prodded her with the question again.

"He was the guy with me on the passenger car. Quite nice, he was." Hermione replied and they began walking together towards the café they usually went to whenever they headed out in that area of London.

"Mmm, you've gotten over your fears?" Her mother asked.

"Well, no, not exactly. He was very genteel, though."

"Not a lot of men nowadays are like that, you know. But still, it might not be safe to trust such people right now."

"He sounded and looked very sincere." Hermione was instantly reminded of the look in his emerald green eyes when he asked her if she was all right after she fell.

They entered the slightly crowded café and sat on their usual window booth. They once again resumed their conversation.

"Did you exchange numbers with him?" Her mother sounded concerned.

"No, we didn't. He wanted to see me again, though."

"And you made plans to see him again?"

"Well, yes. But, really, mum, I can take care of myself!"

"I know, I know. I wonder though…"

Hermione looked up from the tiny menu and at her mother. "Wonder what?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing. Do you think I should get the beef stew?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but ignored her mother's behavior. "Um, maybe. I'll just get the chicken parmigiana."

"As usual."

"Right." Hermione looked out the window, hoping to see if Harry would pass by. "As usual."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his and Ron's flat and quietly crept in, hoping Ron wouldn't wonder why he was thirty minutes late than his agreed time arrival.

"Harry?" Ron's voice asked from the kitchen. "That you, mate?"

Harry cursed under his breath before replying, "Yeah, it's me." Harry came into the kitchen to find Ron sitting there with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You're a bit late than usual. Held up or something?" Ron observed, sipping his black coffee.

"No, the Ferris wheel had some malfunctions. Nothing serious. How was your thing with Luna?" Harry asked, hoping to drive away the subject.

"Oh, it was short-lived. Something came up with the Quibbler and we had to cut our date short. Anyway, did you meet anyone?"

"Oh, no one." Harry said this rather quickly to his mistake.

"Liar. Who'd you meet?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No one! I didn't meet anyone!" Harry defended himself, yelling.

"Don't yell, mate." Ron said, reprimanding. Then he smirked. "Who'd you meet?"

"Okay, okay. I met this… girl." Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Ron's gaze.

"And?"

"And she was really nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"Well, I didn't talk to her half of the time. So I didn't get to really evaluate her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How'd she look like?"

"Well, she had bushy, brown hair. She had the brownest eyes—"

"'Nuff said."

"Eh?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. This girl's right up your alley. I mean, she's already got the brown eyes. And everyone knows how bad you fall for brown eyes."

"Do not!"

"Do too! D'you even remember Alice? Clarissa? Eleanor? They _all_ had brown eyes."

"Yeah, well, so what? So, I've got some fetish for brown eyes, big deal."

"You made plans with her, didn't you?"

"So?!"

"Muggle, isn't she? Just don't dig a hole too deep. I mean, don't dig a hole you can't climb out of."

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying don't fall for her too quick. She's a _muggle_. You know we wizards can't fall in love with muggles. Things get messy."

"I know, I know. We're just meeting each other. Jeez, you act like I'm marrying her." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just being cautious, mate. You never know. I mean, what if you end up falling in love with her?"

"No way. I know better that to get things serious with a _muggle_."

"Just being sure, mate."

"I'm sure."

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Please leave a review!**

Chapter Two: Visits

Harry Potter, a messy haired and emerald-eyed young man, waited patiently on the curb of the street in front of the London Eye. Checking his watch, it was a quarter past three and he was currently expecting Hermione Granger to pop out somewhere.

He glanced around. Several times, people had passed him by and looked at him curiously. _It's probably my scar,_ he thought, brushing his bangs to his forehead to cover the oh-so-famous lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"Harry!"

His head swiveled left and right to catch a glimpse of the speaker. He managed to see Hermione running towards him, crossing the other street towards him. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair looked as if someone had pulled on it numerous times. She looked pretty to Harry.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My last class for the day was held up longer because of a surprise quiz." She explained, breathlessly. Her scarf, red and yellow striped (which reminded Harry very much of Hogwarts), was slung around her neck and her jacket was unbuttoned.

"It all right, I've just arrived myself," said Harry, lying and circling the cashmere scarf around her neck in one loose loop.

"Well, could we swing by my flat for a while? I'm afraid I've forgotten to feed my cats," asked Hermione, walking away from the crowded pointed corner.

"Sure," replied Harry. He was quite interested to see her flat.

Hermione smiled him a grateful smile and they headed in various directions, often having Hermione steer Harry into the right ways.

"You don't live in London, do you?" questioned Hermione once they arrived in her one-floored flat.

Harry went rigid. "No, I don't. I barely know my way around here."

"I see. Where do you live then?"

"Er, Surrey. Yeah, Surrey." He suddenly remembered all of his horrible childhood memories.

Hermione nodded and unlocked her door. Once she entered, a large, black, mackerel tabby ran to rub against Hermione's legs, purring loudly.

"Oh, you silly girl, move over!" laughed Hermione, pushing through anyway.

Harry cautiously entered, in case any other cats came bombarding.

"You'll have to excuse my cat's behavior." Hermione called through a room in the back, which appeared to be the kitchen.

Harry followed her voice and went inside the blue and white tiled room. Hermione was crouched beside the refrigerator, the black tabby, meowing loudly. Eventually, it jumped over Hermione's shoulder.

Harry came over to see what Hermione was tending to. In between the silver refrigerator and the off-white painted wall was a box lined with soft linens, filled with the black tabby and four kittens with strange patterns on their backs. They were all struggling to get milk from the mother. Harry noticed there were two calico colored cats. Their patterns were just as strange as the other black mackerel tabbies.

"Morgana was the one who greeted us. I presume Ptolemy is still asleep in his wicker basket in my room," said Hermione, stroking a calico kitten.

One kitten managed to get pushed away, not being able to get any milk. Hermione stood up and pulled out a container of milk and poured some into a small bowl. She placed it by one of the legs of the small kitchen table.

"Harry, could you please give the kitten that strayed away?" asked Hermione, sitting on a chair. She was tired. Her studies in the university got harder each and everyday and having a whole litter of kittens (plus their parents) to take care of was not making anything any easier.

Harry bent over and gingerly picked up the black kitten. He handed it to Hermione, who set it down in front of the milk bowl.

"I'm sorry to trouble you. Morgana gave birth about a month ago. Her kittens are starting to drink on their own now," explained Hermione, motioning for Harry to sit.

Harry sat on the chair across her. "Did you name them?" He asked, softly.

"Oh, yes. Three of them are boys and the smallest calico is a girl. This little one" she stroked it with a toe whose nail was painted black (She had taken off her shoes as Harry had noticed), "isn't nearly as naughty as his twin. I named him Nox, the Latin meaning of 'night'."

Harry nodded and Hermione continued. "The male calico kitten is called Orion, after the constellation. His sister, though, is named after a galaxy, Andromeda."

Harry bent his head to stare at the black kitten lapping milk into his mouth. Hermione was yet to tell him this particular kitten's name.

"The last kitten," she said, looking at the cardboard box, "is the naughtiest one yet. I named him after my favorite star, the Canis Major. His name is Sirius."

Harry's head shot back up, wondering if he had heard correctly. "Sirius?"

Hermione nodded. "It's my favorite star. I got the idea during astronomy class in my university."

A look of realization came over Harry's face. "I see," said Harry.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked, picking Sirius up once he finished the milk and laying him back with the rest of his family.

"You could show me around London," suggested Harry. "If that's okay with you, that is." He added, hastily.

"Of course. I'd love to show you around," Hermione replied.

Just as she was about to slip her shoes back on, another cat came bounding in. He was a huge calico cat and yowling, which sounded like it was meowing and purring at the same time.

"Oh, so you woke up, did you?" Hermione asked the cat, which was peering up at her with wide set, blue eyes.

After feeding him, they left her flat. They went around London. They went to the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben, the Tower of London, London Bridge, etc. They even went to Piccadilly Circus, where Harry was so determined to win her a plastic bubble, which contained sparkling ring with plastic diamond on it. He occupied the UFO Catcher for at least ten minutes. Hermione laughed her head off and even tried to pull him away. When he got it, he slipped it on her finger and grinned. Hermione just laughed and admired it in all its faux beauty.

They finally stopped to eat and rest at an ice cream shop. When they decided on sharing a huge bowl of coffee flavored ice cream with chocolate chips, they sat at a window booth.

"D'you like it?" Harry asked, sucking on his teaspoon.

"Hmm? Like what?" Hermione asked, in reply.

"The ring." Harry clarified.

"Oh, Harry, you really shouldn't have gotten it."

"But I thought you liked it?"

"I do. But I just said that it looked really nice. No matter, I'll pay you the five pounds back."

"No need. As long as you like it, that's payment enough." He scooped up more ice cream.

Hermione smiled. Harry was a really nice man. "Thanks, Harry."

"So. Are we meeting tomorrow again?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I won't be off from my university until five thirty." Hermione was disappointed as well as Harry.

"Can I visit you?"

"I guess it would be okay. What time do you plan on visiting?"

"Would three be alright?"

"Of course. Just go through the main lobby."

He nodded.

When Harry dropped Hermione, he went back to the Leaky Cauldron and went back to his flat.

"Harry?" Ron asked, when he heard the door click open.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted, stepping out of his black and white trainers.

"How was your date with the Muggle?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Her name's Hermione Granger and it wasn't a date." Harry replied, scowling at the redheaded boy on the sofa. Harry plopped down on the couch beside him and placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Whatever, mate. How was it? Third date tomorrow?"

Harry fidgeted a bit. "Well, not exactly a date. But I'm going to meet up with her again."

"Just don't get in too deep." Ron warned.

"I'm not. Quit worrying."

* * *

Harry looked at the map of the school again. It was immensely confusing to him. The red dots meant emergency exits and the green lines meant classrooms so that meant the main lobby was where?

Harry sighed and scratched his head. Then he flipped the brochure to its other side. There was another version of the map with labels of the rooms. He was currently in the main entrance gate. He quickly followed the directions. Because of confusing directions, it was already a quarter past three.

He went into the main lobby, wherein students were passing by and going in and out of rooms. A gaggle of girls were idly standing by and passed by him, giggling. Harry frowned and looked around to see if Hermione would save him.

He finally caught her strolling down the hall, one arm clutching thick books and animatedly talking to a tanned girl with sleek, brown hair.

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

The brown-haired girl looked in his direction and grinned. "Harry!"

She immediately ran towards him, hugging him and dropping her books.

Harry gratefully returned the hug, smelling her sweet scent of chocolate and butterscotch.

"Harry," Hermione giggled.

"Mmm?" Harry had closed his eyes.

"Harry, let go, silly." She was laughing. It sounded like music to Harry.

Harry let go of her. "It's good to see you again." He said, smiling genuinely.

Harry couldn't help but love being with Hermione. She made him feel normal. She kept him sane and she didn't treat him like he was famous. But then again, she didn't even know he _was_ famous. But still. Hermione was like a sanctuary he would leave to escape reality.

"It's only been a day." She said, picking up her fallen books. Harry squatted to help her, inserting pieces of paper back inside.

"I know, but still." Harry said, jumping up and holding his hand out to help her up. He saw that she was still wearing the ring.

When Hermione caught him staring at her hand, she smiled up at him. "I'm still wearing it, just so you know. It's really quite nice." She looked at it, grinning.

"So _you_ gave Hermione the ring!" A high-pitched voice squealed.

Harry turned her attention to the sleek-haired girl behind Hermione. "Er, yeah. I'm Harry Potter." Harry extended a pale hand.

The girl shook it. "I'm Cassandra Davies. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Harry said, pleasantly.

"Well, we've got class, Harry. Would you want to sit in?" Hermione asked as Harry took her small hand and they walked down a corridor.

"Sure. Can I sit next to you?" He asked, not wanting to be away from her even for a second.

"Of course." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione's been talking about. You've got her positively moony-eyed." Cassandra teased.

Hermione blushed and glared at her friend. "He has not!" cried Hermione, indignantly.

Harry grinned. "Have I? She's done the same to me, you know."

Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." Harry replied.

A bell rang and Hermione ran ahead, pulling Harry along with her. "Come on, we're almost late!"

Harry laughed and ran with her as well.

* * *

"It's fine, Harry," said Hermione as they left the university. "I can go visit my mother _without_ an escort."

Harry grinned and adjusted the books he was carrying. Hermione was carrying heavy books home but Harry had insisted on carrying it. After six minutes of arguing, Hermione had relented.

"I want to drop you off," replied Harry, sincerely, "besides, I can get back to Surrey through there."

Hermione had found this very odd since there were no train stations or any mode of transportations to go back to Surrey near her mother's house. But she had decided not to question her new friend.

"Let's go, then. The taxi should be waiting," said Hermione.

It took twenty minutes to reach Hermione's mother's house. "I guess you could use this taxi to get back to Surrey," suggested Hermione, retrieving her books from Harry. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll come by around the usual time?" Harry asked, sounding eager.

"You could even go earlier. I'm off at lunchtime tomorrow. Maybe we could head off for lunch?"

Harry nodded. "I'd love to."

"Alright, it's a date. You choose, okay? We can meet at my place then leave from there."

"See you,"

Hermione smiled shyly then did something she's never done before and kissed his cheek. She opened the taxi door and quickly left.

Harry grinned goofily to himself. "Sir?" The driver asked.

"Oh, yeah—um—just head back to London," replied Harry.

The driver was confused since the girl he was with had said he lived in Surrey, but he didn't say anything. Although, he was slightly disappointed his pay wouldn't be very large. Surrey was quite far from where they were.

* * *


End file.
